when i look at you
by MaRrU
Summary: Un dia que Carlisle piensa en todo lo que tiene cuando la ve a ella a su esme... Pesimo summary entren y leean mi primer esme/carlisle


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

Así es mi vida aquí voy yo camino del hospital a mi casa no puedo decir que voy cansado porque mentiría en mi condición lo último que siento es cansancio, dolor o cualquier otra cosa que sentiría un doctor humano después de un turno de 48 hrs de guardia y por las apariencias es que voy a mi casa un vampiro no se cansa, un vampiro no siente… esa, esa es la más grande mentira de todas; yo siento soledad, vacio.

No me sirve de nada saber que no soy un asesino, que curo y salvo vidas si la mía no tiene salvación, si yo mismo he sido de lo peor, no me basto conmigo mismo sino que también convertí en lo que soy a mi hijo Edward… Ese que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, por el dejo de pensar un poco en lo que nos espera por la eternidad solos los dos…

Detengo el coche y me bajo, entro en el bosque una caminata me sentaría bien, ayudaría a pensar para llegar calmado a casa; Edward sufre conmigo por su poder de leer la mente…

Caminando y sumido en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta cuando Salí de entre los arboles estoy justo frente un barranco es donde la realidad me azota un fuerte olor y esa quemazón en la garganta; duro, fuerte, arrebatador ese olor, el olor de la sangre y corrí en su dirección a su encuentro…

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

Y ahí está la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto, su dulce rostro en forma de corazón, cabellos color caramelo… a pesar de estar con el cabello revuelto y sucia de tierra, sangre y demás cosa que había ahí donde cayó no podía pasar por alto su belleza pero ella estaba muriendo su forzado palpitar la delataba pero que hacía, la convertía? Y si ella no quería nada de él?

Pero solo bastaron esos ojos entre abriéndose un poco para terminar de sucumbir al deseo y así la tome en brazos y la llevo a su casa para poder convertirla, ya vería después como hacer para que ella no lo alejara…

Mis tres peores días, mentí hable al hospital para decir que me sentía mal que tal vez tanto cansancio había podido conmigo pero, la única verdad era que no quería separarme de ella, no podía, era como si tuviera un imán, era adictiva…

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars  
hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah)  
_

Sus ojos se abrieron ya no eran los del hermoso color que vi, pero ella era más hermosa que cuando la encontré medio muerta, el solo hecho de pensar en ello hacia que se me erizaba la piel que hubiera hecho si la hubiera encontrado poco tiempo después? O si no la hubiera encontrado?

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

-Carlisle en que piensas? (me decía mi ahora esposa para sentarse junto a mí y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro)

-En ti, en cuanto te amo, en cuanto agradezco que estés conmigo porque no podría vivir sin ti, en que eres mi inspiración, mi música, mi camino, mi hogar (le deposito un beso en sus cabellos e inundo mis pulmones de su dulce olor)

-Ay soy yo la que te agradece que me mostraras que existe una vida, que existe el amor, que existe la familia…

-No quien agradece todo eso soy yo, porque gracias a ti lo tengo, porque sé que ellos (voltee mi vista a donde estaban mis hijos decorando la casa para las fiestas decembrina) también agradecen que seas su madre, que los ames y los cuides…

Y nos fundimos en un lindo beso, con el cual nos demostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, todo lo que significaba el simple hecho de ver a la otra persona a tu lado…

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me.

**N/A: **wujuuuu mi primer Esme/Carlisle siiii espero les guste esta corto y raro pero es que me entro la loquera escuchando esa canción… y me acorde de ellos y se me hacen súper lindos aunque no salgan mucho como pareja en la saga…


End file.
